


Our Home

by YattenKitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, In heaven everyone is happy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YattenKitsune/pseuds/YattenKitsune
Summary: El pitido de la máquina lo acompañó en su viaje. Sam abrió los ojos y, por supuesto, ahí estaba Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado: A todos ustedes que me leen y quienes me ayudaron y dieron ánimo para terminar esta historia.
> 
> Notas de Autor: En el 15 de febrero del 2005 me atreví a subir por primera vez una de mis historias, era horrible, pésima narración, una trama más que repetido y rosa, pero aun así hubo gente que me leyó y me dio aliento para que siguiera escribiendo, gracias a ellas yo celebro mi hoy Dieciséis años subiendo fanfics, gracias a ellas y a ustedes que me leen hoy.

Su pecho se elevó por última vez, al tiempo que su corazón dejaba de latir.

El pitido de la máquina lo acompañó en su viaje, así como el roce en su piel de la mano de su hijo.

Exhaló.

Sintió el aire frío que entraba por su nariz e iba despertando cada parte de su ser, como si respirara por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como si todo este rato hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración.

Abrió los ojos y, por supuesto, ahí estaba, de espaldas frente a él, Dean.

“Hola, Sammy”

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza al verse.

Bufó al darse cuenta donde estaban. No sabía si era coincidencia, una broma, o una de las tantas metáforas de la vida.

“¿Un puente, Dean?” El mayor se hincó de hombros. Rio y con una mano sobre su hombro lo guio a Baby.

Se le quedó viendo un largo rato mientras conducía – él no sabía a dónde lo llevaba Dean -. Sus hombros relajados, sus ojos brillantes, esas pequeñas y marcadas arrugas que aparecieron en los últimos años de vida del mayor y esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa contenta, sin un ápice de tristeza ni problemas que lo opaquen. sin preocupaciones.

Estaba feliz.

“¿Tengo algo en la cara?” Preguntó quitando la vista del camino.

“¿Dónde me llevas?” Se acomodó en su asiento a la vez que Dean agrandaba su sonrisa.

“A nuestra casa” Sam alzó los ojos.

Nuestra… ¿Nuestra de quién? ¿De él y Dean?

“Después iremos a ver unas caras conocidas”

“Hm… todo está muy cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos por acá” Dean rio despacio.

“Sí, erhm, Jack ha hecho grandes cambios”

“¿Jack?” el mayor asintió agrandando su sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa – una cabaña de dos pisos, con un pórtico blanco que daba a un muelle en una hermosa laguna de aguas tranquilas -, Dean le sirvió una cerveza, lo sentó en la mesa y le dijo “Cuéntame, todo lo que me perdí”

Y así empezó Sam a narrar lo que había sido su vida después de la muerte de Dean. Le contó sobre Eileen, cómo se habían reencontrado. De su familia, de su hijo, de cómo había perdido al gran amor de su vida, y de cuánto le había hecho falta las palabras de su hermano en los momentos difíciles.

Habló y habló, por horas, y el sol seguía tan alto en el cielo como en el minuto que llegó. Dean hincó los hombros cuando se lo hizo notar.

“El tiempo es diferente acá, sólo oscurece si tú quieres que lo haga, al igual que la lluvia y los días fríos”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

“¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Has visto a alguien más? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hay de… acaso has visto a Eileen?” Preguntó en un solo respiro.

“Tranquilo, vaquero” dijo antes de tomar el último sorbo de su cerveza. “Están todo acá. Puedo llevarte a verlos, si es lo que quieres, o puedes descansar arri--, Okey, okey. Ya entendí” Se levantó de su silla y se tocó el pantalón viendo si estaban sus llaves ahí.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó un sonido que hace años, AÑOS, no escuchaba.

El resonar de alas al agitarse.

“Hola, Sam” saludó Castiel desde el final de las escaleras.

Ahí estaba con su misma gabardina beige y su corbata azul, así como la primera vez que lo había visto.

“Castiel, tu… estás de vuelta” Bajó las escaleras y lo abrazó con fuerza.

“Sí” carraspeó, devolviendo el abrazo “, he estado acá desde que Jack está al mando”

“Pero entonces…” Se dio vuelta para compartir una mirada con su hermano.

“Ángeles no pueden bajar a la tierra, Sammy. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales” Dijo terminando de descender las escaleras. Se puso al lado de Cass, rodeó su cintura con una de sus manos y besó su mejilla antes de besar su frente. “Hola” le susurró bajito, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sam los miraba boquiabierto antes de largarse a reír.

¡Al fin! Al fin estaban juntos. Cuántos años había esperado por esto.

Los abrazó a ambos con fuerza. Y, de repente, _nuestra casa_ cambió completo sentido.

Sentía las mejillas adoloridas por tan grande sonrisa.

“So, a dónde vamos” preguntó dirigiéndose a al impala. Esperando que los otros dos lo siguieran.

“Roadhouse” Respondió Dean prendiendo el motor.

“Están todos esperándolos”

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
